Lean on Me
by MidnightBaka
Summary: Sasori leaved Deidara in this world alone expecting. Who can Deidara lean on now that his Donna have leave him. Itachi steps up to the plate only to be rejected but that wont stop the Uchiha from making sure Deidara can be happy again ItachixDeidara
1. Gone

**Hana:** Ok Folks! This is a start of a new story to represent the new year I know i know it's actually like a month in but this story i actually plan out then just writing without a clue what im doing. Sorry but _Kagemaru_ and _I want you I love you_ was like that. Also it represent a new years resolution of acually finishing atleast two stories of the many i created. Okay now im handing the mic to Hidan with the disclaimers

**Hidan:** OK listen up! This fucking story idea belongs to Hana and that fucking kid Deidara is carrying. She don't own anything else the fucking original creator does

**

* * *

Lean on Me**

Chapter 1- Gone

"No! Not my Donna!"

"Deidara calm down he's gone" Zetsu said to the blonde trying to separate him from Sasori's dead body

"No not yet. Why you leave me hn!" Deidara yelled between sobs ignoring Zetsu trying to separate him away from his dead lover.

"Let me go Zetsu! Please…just a minute" Deidara begged calming down. Zetsu hesitantly let go of Deidara leaving him alone with Sasori. Deidara wiped his cheeks from the tears looking at Sasori's sleeping face never to wake up again. Deidara ran his hand through his red hair

"You lied. You promised to always be there and protect me. What am I suppose to do now. I can't do anything right without you. Donna I need you with me. You were the one to stand right behind me. What am I to do now? hn Who can I lean on?" Deidara caress Sasori's cheeks pressing his lips to cold lips. He pulled away wiping his own tears from his Donna's face. He stood walking over to Zetsu. "I'm ready." Zetsu nodded leaving

"Zetsu"

Zetsu turned staring at the blonde. "We have to go report Deidara and get somebody to receive the body"

"I know but give it to me"

"What?"

"The ring I want his ring" Deidara demanded. Zetsu hesitated he knew he couldn't give to ring to him. It was reserved for a new member.

"Please let me have it. It's the only thing left of him." Deidara pleaded hanging his head. Zetsu walk over to Deidara. "Dei I can't. It's for the new member"

"No. Can't you make a copy? That's Sasori's ring. Our ring. You can't just give it away" Deidara yelled staggering falling over into Zetsu's arms. "I didn't even get to tell him." He mumbled

"Tell him what?"

"…I'm pregnant" with that Deidara's world blurred before plunging into complete darkness

* * *

"_Donna please can't you leave this mission for somebody else hn"_

"_No Dei I have to go. I'll be fine alone besides your not feeling well are you? It's just a simple spying mission I'll be fine alone" Sasori said to Deidara who was in his arms clinging to him. Deidara tucked his head under Sasori's chin. "I just have a bad feeling Donna"_

"_Don't worry I'll be back before you know it." Sasori pulled Deidara closer into a kiss. "I love you Dei"_

"_I Love you too" Sasori said pulling away from Deidara leaving_

"Donna"

Deidara woke up finding himself in his bed

"You're finally awake Deidara" Konan said walking into Deidara's room with a tray of food. "You had us worried"

"Konan what happened to me?" Deidara asked sitting up "And what's he's doing in here" Deidara pointed to Itachi in the corner sleeping on a chair

"Itachi? He's been here ever since Zetsu brought you back. He insisted to stay by you. He hasn't leave since then. Poor Itachi" Konan said placing the tray of food in front of Deidara.

"Poor Itachi? It's not like he's been there for more then 2 hours" Konan look at Deidara with a confused looked. Deidara looked back wondering why she's looking at him like that "What?"

"Deidara sorry to say but Itachi had been there for more then just 2 hours. Zetsu brought you back unconscious 3 days ago" Konan explained Deidara looked to Konan as if she was crazy

"3 days ago" Deidara mumbled trying to register the new information that was feed to him.

"Look Deidara I'll leave you alone. Please eat everything on that tray remember your not eating for one anymore" Konan smiled leaving Deidara alone with the sleeping Uchiha. Deidara looked to the food he was given growling "I hate carrots" he said eating everything else but the carrots.

"Eat them Deidara" Deidara looked up seeing the Uchiha staring at him

"Why would I listen to you Uchiha" Deidara glared crossing his arms. Itachi stared back at Deidara. He silently got up walking over to the blonde in the bed. He grabs the spoon picking up carrots. "Open up" he said moving the spoon to Deidara's mouth. "What's wrong with you?!" Deidara yelled slapping the spoon away from his face. "Don't baby me Uchiha! As far I still know it I hate your guts. And I know I'm not on your favorite person list so why are you even here?" Itachi looked down at the fuming blonde with no emotion on his face he turned heading to the door

"Hey answer my question before you leave" Itachi ignore Deidara opening the door leaving

"Hey!" Deidara yelled throwing his legs out the bed. Before he could take a step his legs gave out from not being used. He tried to grab something to keep his balance but fail. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact but instead he felt himself floating. He opens his eyes to see Itachi's onyx eyes staring at him. Before Deidara hit the floor Itachi had catch him. He place Deidara on the bed. "Why are you being nice to me?" Deidara asked searching his eyes for the answer. He looked away when he didn't find the answer.

"For your health" Itachi answered

"What?"

"I was worry about you. I wanted to make sure you was ok"

"Worried? Why you would worry about somebody you hate"

"There is where you're wrong. I don't hate you I never did. You didn't seem to like me so I gave you your space." Itachi explained to Deidara. "Actually I find you very interesting" Deidara eyes widened with shock _'Is he complimenting me?'_

"Here I manage to receive this for you. I knew you wanted it" Itachi place the object in Deidara's hands. Deidara looked down his breath hitched and his eyes watering. In his hands was Sasori's ring he was begging Zetsu for.

"Thank you" Deidara looked up only to find Itachi gone.

* * *

Hana: Hope you enjoy ch1 p.s. this story was inspired by a trip to my sister's and her finding out about yaoi and the ItachixDeidara stage i was going through at the time. Ch2 is right after this. Im hoping to post chapter 3 the latest on friday. till then hope u enjoyed and review please


	2. Me Myself and I

Hana: Okay this is the second chapter. this is the quickest i updated lol Okay time for the disclaimers with kakuzu ( kakuzu looks up from lottery giving an evil glare with is threads coming out his body hana shudders) okay maybe not T-T the story idea and any children belongs to me. i dont own anybody else

**

* * *

Lean on Me**

Chapter 2- Me Myself and I

"Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage when will you come out? In the evening of the dawn the crane and turtle slipped. Who stands right behind you now?"

Deidara sung to himself as more and more memories of his Donna invaded his mind.

"_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage when will you come out? In the evening of the dawn the crane and turtle slipped. Who stands right behind you now?"_

"_Donna what are you singing"_

"_It's a children's song. I recently heard kids from the near by village singing it and it reminded me of you" Deidara looked up confused at Sasori from his position of laying down on his chest "Me? Why me?" Sasori smiled "Well for one you are my bird. In the evening of the dawn the crane and turtle slipped reminded me of the evening when we first recruited you. You had told me afterward that your mother left you and your dad, and he died trying to protect you from the Mizukage wanting you for the crimes you committed. And…" He place his hand on Deidara's cheek "…Who stand right behind you now? Is me supporting and helping you for when you need a hand. To lend my shoulder for you to lean on." _

"_Does that song really remind you of me? Of us?" Deidara asked leaning his head into the hand of his lover. "I mean every word of it. I loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you from behind my puppet till now as we lay here in this meadow. I never stopped loving you and I will never stop" Before Deidara could respond Sasori placed his lips to his in a kiss that was powerful but didn't lusted but showed all the love the speaker was just confessing to his lover._

Deidara stared off into space with his fingers on his lips remembering the kiss that his deceases lover poured his emotion into. "Well well look who's finally up ku ku ku. I would never have thought that this is the bloodline that your family hid from the world" Deidara snapped out of his dream upon hearing the blue-skinned shark man at his door. "What do you want Kisame?" he asked glaring. He always known Kisame hated him more then he thought Itachi did. So why was he at his door when he never wanted to be within 10 ft near him "Just checking to see if the bullshit of you going around is true. You know you have always had an air of feminine around you. And I hated you for that" Kisame glared and smirked showing some of his many shark teeth "You are a man, but you never showed it, down to your appearance. Not one ounce of you is manly. You disgust me by just looking at you." Deidara matched Kisame's glare clenching the bed sheets "So why are you here if you hate me so much. If you hate me that much why don't you leave" Kisame looked at the way Deidara had himself with his hand covering his stomach and the other clenching the sheet next to him as if he could rip it any second. "We don't need fucking people like you in this world. You corrupt the minds of normal people and make then sinners like you. Sasori was a good man until he met you." He leaned his body off the doorway and walked into the room "You seduce him with you feminine looks then wag your little gay ass to him to use him to bear your demon of a child…"

"Shut-up don't you dare insult me or my child!..."

"…Now you got what you wanted so you FINISH HIM OFF!" Kisame finished with his voice reaching a yelling volume. As he talked he got closer to the blonde that was trying to remain calm at the shark's words. Deidara chocked violently as the man's larger hands wrapped around his neck squeezing the life out of him "I'll get rid of you and your demon child now. Before you corrupt his mind too."

Deidara look up at his attacker as he laughed madly as he tried to claw away the hands 'Fucking bastard I won't die hn'

* * *

Itachi silently read his book in the living area of the hideout. Everybody except him Kisame and Deidara was on a mission so he decided to take the opportunity to use the silence to catch up on some reading. He decided to give the blonde some room after giving him the ring of the puppet master. He couldn't help but to smile to himself as he remembered the way the blonde's face lit up when he receive the ring. Itachi may have a cold heart but when it comes to someone he truly care about his heart melts and he becomes the most kind and loving person. He wouldn't do anything to keep them safe. Only the blonde and his little bother ever had that effect on him. As Itachi turned the page he heard yelling coming from Deidara's room. He quickly dropped the book and ran to the blonde's room. The sight he was greeted with made him stopped dead in his tracks with his emotionless eyes widening. There above Deidara's bed was his partner choking the smaller man with his hands clawing at the blue hands that held him. Deidara's watery suffering pale blue eyes locked onto his pleading him to save him. Itachi gritted his teeth as his sharingan activated swirling with rage "Kisame!" he yelled. The shark man looked to Itachi in shock to be caught in the act of killing Deidara. He immediately let go of the blonde as his looked into Itachi's eyes being caught in his genjutsu. Itachi rushed over to the choking blonde on the bed pushing the lifeless body out of his way and onto the floor. "Deidara are you okay?!" he asked rubbing his back and handing him a glass of water from the nightstand. "hn" was the only response he got from the dazed man. Itachi sighed not accepting the answer "Deidara right now I know your emotions are vulnerable because of what happen never mind you're with child so I know you're not fine." Itachi said trying to see the blonde's face that was hung down. "You can use me to lean on" Deidara's head shot up anger tear stained his face. "I don't need you to lean on Uchiha! That role is already taken…and now he's gone I have to lean on myself." Deidara spat angrily wiping his face. "I could have handled myself I didn't need you to help me!" Itachi grabbed the blonde into his arms. "I don't need you. Hic I don't want you. Hic I only want my donna" Deidara pounded on the silent Uchiha's chest. "I may not be Sasori but you can imagine that I am as I hold you in my arms" Itachi suggested to the blonde. Deidara stopped pounded in midair. "Donna Donna Donna" he called over and over crying harder into the raven's shirt as he stroked blonde hair to comfort Deidara

* * *

Hana: Hoped u enjoyed this actually came out shorter then i expected please review


	3. A new doctor and a new home pt1

HANA: Ok its finally here! After all the mayhem happening i finally post it! _**Before you read here is a couple of notes!**_ Carel means strength in French. Some events from Naruto will be mention but they have different outcomes to fit the story. Majority of the characters are out of character.

Disclaimer: I own nobody except cute little Carel and the story idea ENJOY!!

**

* * *

Lean on Me**

Chapter 3- A new Doctor and a new home Part 1

"Konoha?" Pein raised his red head from his documents looking in questioning at the raven bowing in front of his desk. "Why I thought you said you would never return there. Why the sudden change Itachi?"

Itachi kept his head bowed "Normally I won't ask much of you Pein but Deidara need to see a doctor there."

"Why there? What happen to Konan? She the med-nin here" Pein asked going back to his work on the desk.

Itachi raise his head looking to the leader. "Konan is not strong enough to see the development of Deidara's child. These are words coming from her. She could only detect the child's presents and nothing more." Pein adverted in gaze to the Uchiha. "Even if I grant you permission to go what makes you think Tsunade would allow you to stay. Never mind look after a criminal"

Itachi clenched his hand at his sides. He knew he wasn't welcome back to his birthplace and the place where he was forced to murder his clan. Personally he didn't want to return but for Deidara's sake he would return just to help the blonde. Itachi lower himself slowly into the seiza position bowing his head low to the ground "Sir normally I won't do this because of my Uchiha pride but I'm throwing that pride away to beg you. I Uchiha Itachi am begging you please allow me to take Deidara to Konoha. Whatever Konoha have in stowed for me I will take it as long as Deidara is happy." Pein looked to the boy in front of him lowering himself to beg to help another. He got up from behind his desk rounding it to stand in front of Itachi

"Boy stand" he commanded Itachi followed standing and looking the red head directly into his eyes showing he meant what he said. "You have the same eyes I had when I was younger. They burn with the will to protect and make the person you love happy even though they don't feel that same way." A wave of sadness washed over Pein. He touched on Itachi's shoulder "You have my permission. You can leave in a week's time."

"Thank you sir" Itachi said bowing and turning to leave. "Itachi" The raven stopped turning around after hearing his name. "Even though he doesn't love you continue to support him. It will be worth it I promise you." Pein said as his door to the office open and the blue haired med-nin walked in. He looked to her and she smiled. Itachi watched his leader and Konan and smiled a small smile someone could easy mistake as a grin "I will" he said leaving the duo and walking down the hall.

* * *

"So Deidara what the heck are you naming the freaking kid" Hidan said bluntly from his lovers lap.

"Hidan watch your God dam mouth" Kakuzu said scolding his lover in between him and his newspaper. Hidan angrily pouted looking back to his tanned lover "Jashin! Don't you dare use god near me and I wasn't fucking talking to you tentacles. I was talking to Deidara so fuck off" Kakuzu glared at the immortal priest

"Hidan" He said bringing his hand up to the silver hair man's face. His treads separated his hand slamming Hidan into the floor. Deidara cringe when Hidan met contact with the floor. He know that Kakuzu and Hidan's relationship revolve around being sadist and causing pain to each other but he couldn't bring himself to get use to the way they act towards each other.

"Hidan are you…" before Deidara could finish asking his best friend if he was okay he sprigged up at full height looking down with his pink eyes meeting the green ones of his lover before slapping him with force sending him across the room

"What the fuck Kazu that fucking hurt!" Hidan grabbed his three blade scythe ascending to his lover raising his weapon above his head. Kakuzu looked up to him "You know you loved it you little slut." He mumbled as his hand detached grabbing Hidan's neck and slamming him into the wall. Deidara flinch when he heard bones cracking. He tried to call to Hidan but he was too distracted by his lover to notice the blonde. Deidara sighed and sneaked out the living room and into the hall ignoring the big boom coming from Hidan and Kakuzu's little battle.

He decided to walk around since he didn't want to be coup up in his room alone. Now he has to deal with the problem of Konan not being able to keep track of his baby's progress. That Uchiha had told him to not to worry about it that he would handle it. But he couldn't help but to worry. He never liked Itachi and Itachi had kept his distance and now all of a sudden he is doing all these's nice things for him. _'Donna what is he up to?' _Deidara thought hanging his head not watching where he was going until he collided with somebody knocking him to the ground.

"Well well looks like we met again." Deidara rubbed his head while looking up to what he bumped into. He gasped crawling backward once he spotted the last person he wanted to see.

*** * ***

Rounding a corner Itachi inwardly groan a frustrated groan. He had told Deidara to stay in his room or with somebody to avoid running into Kisame again, and yet here he was on the ground at Kisame's mercy. Kisame walked closer to him as Deidara crawled back. He said something to the blonde and look up to meet Itachi. Frowning he turn around and left the blonde shaking where he stay. Itachi rush over to Deidara kneeling beside him

"Deidara are u okay? I told you to stay in your room or with somebody to avoid this kind of thing to happen again. Come on" he said standing stretching out his hand for Deidara to take. Looking up to the man that was helping him he took the hand getting up and stepping away from him earning a confused look at him

"Why are you helping me? Not to long ago you won't even talk to me" Deidara asked looking into onyx eyes trying to find any hint of emotions or the answer he wanted. Itachi close his eyes letting his head hang. He placed one of is hands in his pocket of the loose pants he was wearing and the other running through his hair from his ponytail. Itachi had made these movements a habit now for whenever he was thinking hard. He didn't want to tell him he was doing this because he loved him. No he didn't want to tell him yet, he wasn't ready for another love from another man. He opened his eyes sighing heavily looking at Deidara then averting his gaze at a random spot on the wall.

"Because I have a need to help you. You see you remind me of my brother when we was younger. He was always smiling. He was just a happy little kid" Itachi said "Whenever he was down I couldn't help but feel down too. He was the sunshine of that depressing family." He looks back to Deidara listening to him rant "In this family you are that sunshine that makes us happy. And now you are depress this place have a darker aura to it. It's suffering. I want to help you smile again to brighten up this place. So please let me help you. You're not alone" Deidara stared at the Uchiha. Never have he heard Itachi talked so kindly and loving before. He didn't know what came over him but he found himself hugging the slightly taller man. "Okay" he said with Kisame's word repeating in his head '_A thing like you is never meant to live happily and I will make sure you wont.'_'

*** * ***

Two weeks later found Itachi and Deidara standing in front of the gates of Konoha. Itachi pulled Deidara hood that was hanging from his shoulders surprising the man. "Keep it on till I tell you to take it off. Deidara nodded looking down. They walked through the gates undetected since the gate guards were fast asleep. Itachi made a sound of disgust as they pasted how could they sleep on their jobs? Making sure he had Deidara's hand in his they made their way through the busy streets blending in with the hustle and bustle. They made their way to another set of gates marked with the famous Uchiha fans on each door. Deidara looked up for the first time "Where is this?" he asked amazed. Itachi pushed the doors entering the compound "This is the Uchiha Compound nobody should be here so I'm leaving you here."

"What!? Why?" Deidara asked jogging to keep up with the Uchiha

"If you come with me there is a chance that if they decide to kill me they might do the same with you. So stay here until I come back for you." Deidara watched the back of the raven as he picks the door of Japanese style mansion that was mainly hidden behind the fence that surrounds the property. Itachi have really showed him that his intentions were good that he really want to help him as he had said two weeks ago. Deidara looked down the street and narrowed his eyes. He saw a little selilette of a little boy running towards him. "Um Itachi" He said tugging on Itachi's black cloak.

"Yeah"

"You said nobody live here anymore right"

"Yeah"

"Then why is there a little boy running towards us" After getting the door open Itachi directed his attention towards where Deidara pointed out. As he said there was a little boy running toward them. Itachi rubbed his eyes making sure what he saw was not an illusion. "That's not possible" As the boy got closer Itachi saw his appearance was strikingly the same. His hair was the same midnight blue, the eyes was the same onyx they both shared. The same way his face held an innocent joy was all the same "Sasuke?" he mumbled the boy stopped right in front of them and looked up.

"Hey tha is ma daddy's name. How you know tha. Hey you look lika-"the boy questioned staring at a speechless Itachi ignoring Deidara completely

"Carel!"

The two men look up the voice that called to the boy. The man ran up to the boy grabbing him and turning him around "Didn't I told you not to run around by yourself! You cant do that do you know what papa would do if he lose you!" The blonde man said with worried showing on his face.

"Sowy papa Carel won't do it again. Look this man knows Daddy and he look lika unlce Ichi!" The little boy said to his worried parent. The blonde lifted his sky blue eyes to the audience that was watching him and his son. His eyes widen as he grabbed Carel into his arms away from the men.

"What are you doing here Itachi" he spat

"Naruto We you mean no harm" Itachi said "Look" Itachi started to disarm himself with all the weapon he had on him and deactivate the sharingan "No harm" Naruto eyes darted to Deidara who just stood there protecting his stomach under the cloak trying to remember where he had saw Naruto from. "What about him" Deidara disarm his cloak showing he didn't have any weapons.

"Papa wat's wong. They are good." Naruto ignored his son scanning the two men to see if their chakra levels were spiked showing they were lying. "What do you want?" He restated his question still holding Carel close to him.

"We just need help from the hokage for medical reasons do you mind if we discuss this inside." Itachi answered directly. Naruto looked at the men in front of him wondering what was wrong that they would need Tsunade's help. His gaze stopped when he saw Deidara's hand on his abdomen resting there. He looked up into his face Deidara looked back into Naruto's eyes as if he was sending a mental message of what they needed help for. Sighing Naruto led the two men into the house

* * *

HANA: Okay this chapter is going to be a two parter i didn't plan that. So i introduce Naruto's son Carel. I never wrote for a three year old child before i wanted his speech to still have a childish air to it but Carel is a litte kid genius even better then Itachi when he was younger o-O Next Chapter will be all about Naruto's story and whither Deidara can stay or not. Im not sure when i will write it because i have a seven page essay to write on cosplay and to make a costume so i don't know when i will be able to write it. Maybe i can write it in class LOL Hope you enjoyed and review


	4. A new doctor and a new home pt2

Hana: Hello everybody gomen for the long wait. Straight to the point i don't own any characters in this story except Carel and the child in Deidara's stomach. Enjoy

* * *

**Lean on Me**

Chapter 4- A new Doctor and a new home Part 2

While Deidara kept Carel busy Itachi told Naruto of their problem. "So that's why we need Tsunade's skills. To help Deidara along with his pregnancy." Itachi explained. Naruto looked away out into the garden. There he can see Carel happily chasing Deidara around. He smiled "Guess even bad people have their every day problems" he chuckled

"I can take you there myself tomorrow"

"Naruto"

Naruto look back to Itachi from the garden

"Is he his?" Itachi asked looking seriously at Naruto. Naruto look away from Itachi paying attention to the little boy that reminded him so much of his father.

"Guess there is no denying it huh they look so much alike" he responded warily. "Yes Carel is Sasuke's"

"Does he know" Itachi said pushing at the subject. He only got a nod "Did you ever told him?"

"How am I supposed to tell him? Oh Sasuke guess what you have a son! If our relationship wasn't enough to bring him back then why would telling him he has a child will." Naruto clench his hands on the table "The night he left Konoha was when Carel was conceived. Guess I wasn't enough to keep Sasuke home." Naruto's hand raised and fell quickly wiping his cheek staring at Itachi with anger

"This is your fault." He mumbled in a voice that Itachi strand to hear.

"What?" he asked trying to understand what the blonde said under his voice.

Naruto's head rose sharply with his eyes narrowing at the raven "This is all you fault! If it wasn't for you Sasuke would have stayed with us where he belongs." He yelled. Itachi stared at the fuming blonde in front of him. "I'm Sorry" he apologizes. He didn't argue against that it was his fault that Sasuke leaved behind a promising life to chase him down.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say is sorry? You turned your brother into a revenge seeking monster ruining the life he left behind, destroy our relationship, and the worst of all you left Carel without one of his fathers in his life! You manage to ruin not one but three life's with your actions" Naruto yelled letting out all his frustrations out while Itachi just sat there taking it without one word. His attentions turned when he heard little footsteps from outside the living area. Naruto redirected his attention to Carel who was clinging onto the sliding door way silently letting tears roll down his cheeks. "Papa" he said locking big onyx eyes onto sky blues ones. Naruto rush over to Carel picking him up in his arms comforting him.

"I'll help you with what can for Deidara and the unborn baby's sake. After that I want you to leave." Naruto said coldly over his shoulder to Itachi leaving him alone. Sighing a deep sigh Itachi rose from the low table to look for the older blonde.

"So not only have you destroy one whole clan but you also manage to destroy another family hn" Deidara was sitting on the walkway with his legs hanging over into the backyard. Itachi walked over to him sitting beside him "Sad thing is I didn't even know he exists" He chuckled "Who would have ever thought that foolish brother of mine would have a kid" Deidara looked at the raven as he chuckled more. "Dei" Itachi grabbed the blonde's hand surprising him. "Wah Uchiha you're freaking me out!"

"I'm an uncle and without even knowing it I ruin my nephew's life. What kind of man am I?" Deidara looked at Itachi hunched over he gently pulled his hand away from the other's and patted his back "Normally I'm not the one to comfort others but don't think badly of yourself. Because of you I might have a better chance to bring my child into this world healthy. In my book that's a good man hn" Deidara left not giving Itachi time to reply to find Naruto about his room.

"No I will not"

"Please baa-chan" Tsunade look up to Naruto leaning over on the desk from her paperwork She couldn't believe what he was asking her to do! "Naruto do you hear yourself! You're asking me to help a criminal and not just any criminal but an Akatsuki member. What could they possibly want help with that they need my help" Naruto ease away from the desk "Because he's carrying that's why" Naruto said "Please baa-chan help him" he begged.

'That's not possible' Tsunade thought. Male pregnancy was not a common thing. It surprise her when Naruto was showing signs of being pregnant, but later learned it was the Kuubi's fault that he was carrying and that anybody with the bijuu could carry. But she doesn't ever remembering that any of the Akatsuki was a jinjuraki. Without saying a word she got up heading to the bookcase where she keeps the criminal records. "What's his name?" she asked

"Deidara"

Tsunade turned to Deidara's profile they had on him. Nothing was out of the ordinary hinting he was a carrier. The only information they didn't had on him was his bloodline. "Naruto did he tell you about how he's carrying?" Naruto looked at Tsunade's back dumfounded "Uh…Baa-chan I think we all know how he's carrying" he replied in a matter of fact voice "Bakamono! Not how the child got there! How is it he's able to conceive a child in the first place!" Tsunade yelled throwing the file at Naruto but he dodged it easily. "Oh they said it was his bloodline. That's the reason. All males in his family are born with the ability to carry, but it's their chose if they want to actually carry." He reply

"They? There is more with him?" Tsunade asked. 'Crap' Naruto thought he forgotten to mention that Itachi was here too. "Yeah um just one other is with him."

"And which one of them is it?"

"Itachi" Naruto mumbled rubbing his neck

"Excuse me? Who is with him?" Tsunade asked again. Not hearing Naruto's reply. Before he could answer back the office door opened with Itachi in the door way. "I'm with him" he said

"Uchiha! Guard!" Tsunade yelled. Two anbu appeared beside Itachi grabbing each of his arms. "Baa-chan wait its okay!" Naruto said to Tsunade. Tsunade looked to Naruto her eyes blazing "What makes you think its okay to have him here!"

"Because he came back here to help a friend knowing he's putting himself in danger that's why. If he wanted to do anything he would have from since yesterday when they arrive"

"Yesterday? There was two Akatsuki members here and nobody sense anything! Naruto how do you not know if he's really here for that other member?"

"May I say something hokage-sama." Itachi said calmly both blondes looked to him. He continue not waiting for a reply "I came here only for Deidara's protection and support. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't wanted to come back to this village."

Naruto looked back to Tsunade. Her attention was still on Itachi reading him. "Baa-chan will that convince you enough"

"No it won't. Until I scan Deidara for myself I won't trust neither one of them. Until then I want him in maximum security and the other one to be put under house arrest until tomorrow."

"But…"

"No buts. You are too native Naruto. You have to learn to not trust everybody that comes to you if you want to lead this village right."

'Lead this village?' Itachi thought he looked to Naruto in confusion. Naruto sighed. He looked back to Itachi seeing the confuse expression on his face. "As Hokage in training I command for Itachi Uchiha to be taken to the maximum security hold, until Tsunade decide to release him" Naruto said looking directly to Itachi hoping that would answer his confusion.

The little Sasuke look alike rose from his bed wiping his eyes from the sleep. Peeking out his room he looked down the hall where he heard the crying coming from the guest room.

"Dei-san" he called as he approach the guest room. He pushed the door catching Deidara's attention. "Carel? Sorry did I wake you? HN" he asked wiping his face. Carel nodded "Na I'm used to it."

"Used to it?" Deidara questioned slowly "Yeah papa would cry every night for father to return. Then he would yell "SASUKE YOU TEME!" really loud. Papa wouldn't go back to sleep unless I was there with him." Deidara's shocked expression stayed on the ten year old as he climbed up the bed with him. "So Dei-san why was you crying?" Deidara's expression softens as he pulled his leg up to his chest without crushing his stomach "I had a dream. About the baby's father. We was in an open grassy meadow holding each other next thing I know he was gone. The grassy meadow was covered in blood and the sky turned to a crimson color. I called for him looking for him but he didn't answer. I found him but he was covered in blood not moving. I tried to wake him but he just wouldn't wake up. I tried but Danna wouldn't wake" by now Deidara was crying into his knees. Carel patted his blonde hair. "Dei-san it will be okay. Don't worry everything would be okay as long as Uncle Ichi and you are together." "What? Oh no Carel Itachi is not the father HN." Deidara raise his head realizing what the boy was saying. Carel looked at Deidara confused "But I thought…Oh you had an affair and now your pregnant with somebody else's child! Don't worry I won't tell" Carel rambled on. "What!" Deidara said shocked again for the second time of what this child was saying "Where did you get that idea! hn"

"From Grandpa Jiraya Whenever papa would go away for long training he always takes me and Grandpa would always read me stories of men and women in those situations and other stuff." Carel explained with a smile. Deidara shook his head. He heard of Jiraya's books from Tobi and how dirty it was to read that kind of book to a child was asking for trouble. "Carel you got it all wrong. I was never in a relationship with Itachi. The baby's father died before I could tell him. Itachi is just a friend helping me out." He explained Carel blinked a couple of times then narrow his eyes "Are you sure? Because Uncle Ichi has been looking at you like he really like you" Deidara's face turned bright red "HN!"

"Yep! But Dei-san you know its okay because papa told me that once that Uchiha men are determine and stubborn. When they see something they like they go after it until they have it in their arms…"

"CAREL!" the little boy cringe hearing his name called from his Papa in the doorway. "Hey Papa" He said smiling nervously at the blonde. "Where are you supposed to be mister?" Naruto said his hands on his hips. Carel looked back to Deidara and smiled "Hope you feel better Dei-san. Good night"

"Good night" Deidara smiled back at the boy as he jumped off the bed and over to his papa. Naruto's scold turn to a bright smile as he bend down and hug his son and kissing him good night on the forhead. Deidara watch the display of affection of father and son or is it mother and son? His thoughts drifted off to the future where that would be him in Naruto's position. A single parent going through the loss of a love one and consent worry if my child was okay because of their background. He frowned looking away. He was not ready for this.

* * *

Hana: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know i enjoy writing the conversation between Dei and Carel. NOTE: as you can tell i don't update frequently. Don't expect it to change please. This is just a warning. Now that Im a collage student looking for a job gomen. Also in the last chapter it was mention that Carel was a three yr old boy and this chapter he is seven. His actual age is seven. Naruto had Carel at fourteen. Now Naruto is twenty. Please review please and thank you


End file.
